What's A Girl To Do?
by xXxhurting-insidexXx
Summary: Songfic ; Song By "bat for Lashes" ! Writing For DEE87 ; What If Elena Rilly Didn't Love Stefan but Instead had Feelings For His Older, Sexier, Sadistic Brother Damon? What Better Way To Tell Him Than Singing Karaoke ? Rated M For Lemons & language ! R&R


**Otay, So Recently I Reviewed A Story & Ended Up Being The 50****th**** Review, Which Means That I Am Getting Meh Own Oneshot : D .. But , since I Love the Author & Her Stories (No homo) I Decided To Write Her an Oneshot As Well ((: .. I Know I Rilly Shouldn't Be Typing Someone Else An Oneshot When I Should Be Updating Meh Other Stories But They Are On Hiatus Bkuz I Need To Get Some Things Straight -_- .. I Hate Leaving This Ridiculously Long AN's But I Guess Is Necessary? Otay So Go Check out ****Dee87 ****! Like Now Lolz Bkuz she's The One I'm writing this for…**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own anything of the Vampire Diaries, nor Do I Own the Song "What's a Girl to Do?" .. Although I Wish I Could Own Damon ^sniffles^ … **

**What's A Girl to Do?**

**EPOV**

"…So now he's going all idiotic on me again complaining about how I should stop resisting who I really am…" I mentally rolled my eyes as Stefan continued complaining about his brother Damon. I felt him grab my hand to entwine our fingers together and it took all I had to not flinch. "Hey, you okay?" I look over at him and plaster a fake smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'm just still stressed about the whole Katherine thing," I told him lamely, hoping he wouldn't catch the lie.

"Why don't we go away this weekend?" He asks and I cock my head to the side. I go to speak but end up having to close my mouth for no words come out.

"Maybe…" I mumble, pulling my hand out of his grip.

"Elena," he says and I look at him. His blue-green eyes are troubled and it makes me sick to my stomach.

"Stefan," I reply, smiling.

"The past few weeks you've been acting strange," he continues and my smile falters slightly. "You barely touch me anymore, you hardly tell me you love me, and it's as if you don't want to see me anymore. Do you still love me?" His voice cracked at the end and it took all I had not to sigh.

"Of course I do, Stefan," I tell him and give him a sad smile. "I know my actions are unforgivable but it's just I've been so worried about Jeremy and Katherine and I'm worried about Damon…" As I spoke _his _name, I felt my heart stutter. No longer did it stutter for Stefan, in fact it had been so long since it had that I can't remember the last time it did…

"Why are you worried about _Damon_?" He spit his name as if he couldn't bear to hear it. A wave of anger flushed through me at the hatred in his voice.

"You know how unpredictable he is when he's like this. Last time it almost killed him, as you told me before, and I'd hate to see you lose your brother. As much as you hate him for being like this, he's still the only family you have left, Stefan," I tell him, trying to get him to see reason. He gave me a half smile and I leaned over to him and pressed my lips against his softly. When I felt him kiss me back, I shuddered, but not from his kiss. I imagined someone else's lips on mine, someone with ice blue eyes and shaggy black hair…

After a few moments, we parted and he gave me a soft smile, which I returned half-heartedly.

"Come," he whispered, standing up and offering his arm. I smirked and took it, all the while thinking about my true love…Damon Salvatore. Stefan tightened his hold, but I did not feel it, the only thing reminding me that he was in fact holding my arm was the cold feeling that settled where his arm rested on mine. No longer did his touch send my heart into overdrive, instead made me numb.

We said goodbye later that night, for which I was grateful. Any longer and I would have gone insane.

"Goodbye Stefan," I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him goodbye. He returns it eagerly and I inwardly cringe. He pulled away and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight my Elena," he whispered back with a wink. I smiled and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I straighten and look around me before going inside.

"Hey, you're back," Aunt Jenna calls and I smile and nod.

"I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed," I reply and she nods. I practically run up the stairs and into my bathroom, where I strip down and turn the water on, jumping in. I take care of everything that needs doing and I get out, wrapping a towel around me. I bend down to pick up my dirty clothes, which I proceed to place in the hamper, and walk into my room. Hearing my phone vibrate, my heart speeds up and I run over to where it is, on my nightstand.

Picking it up, I see that I have a new text message. With my heart pounding, and excitement coursing through me, I unlock my phone and see who sent it: _Damon_ my screen reads and I smile. Opening the message, I sit down on the edge of my bed.

_To: My Mocha Goddess  
>From: Eternal Stud<em>

_Heyy gorgeous(; .. Whn can I c u? _

Smiling I quickly reply back.

_To: Eternal Stud?  
>From: My Mocha Goddess<em>

_I'll leave da window open .. Stef left a lil bit ago; hurry((; _

Hitting send, I wait for it to go through before I get up and go over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of panties and slipping them on. I kneel down and grab a tank top and shorts from the bottom drawer, proceeding to put them on. I take my hair down from the towel and run it through my hair, not even bothering to brush it. I head back into the bathroom to brush my teeth, making sure I don't leave a mess before heading back into my room.

I open the window and look out at the night for a few minutes before I turn around to walk back over to my door, closing it and locking it.

"Making sure no one will come in?" I hear a breathy whisper against my neck and shiver. A pair of hands wraps around my waist and a pair of cooled lips places a hot kiss against the pulsing vein on my neck. I shiver and a low moan escapes my lips.

"Damon…" I whisper and feel him smile against my neck. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck, smiling a real smile. He smiles back and I glance down at his mouth and back up to his eyes. His eyes are hooded with barely concealed desire and I shiver once more before kissing him helplessly. His arms tighten around me, pulling me closer, and I moan. Our lips move in sync and I feel a _whoosh _of air and then the mattress as he lays me down on my bed.

**(RATED M PART HERE! ;D)**

His hands trail down my stomach and reach under my shirt, pushing it up. His lips leave mine and trail down my jaw and neck, kissing and licking. He kisses down my chest and reaches my navel where he places a hot kiss against my sensitive flesh. I moan and run my fingers through his hair, pulling it gently. He leans back to take my shirt off, and I sit up to help him.

My breasts are exposed and my nipples harden at the suddenly cool temperature. He kisses me once more, his hands trailing down to cover each breast, rubbing his hands over my nipples. I moan again and he groans into my mouth when I reach my hands down and unbutton his jeans, finding his rock hard member and gripping it. His mouth soon replaces his hands and I cry out, trying to muffle the sound as his lips pull at one nipple and his thumb and forefinger tweak the other.

"Ah, Damon…S-So good…" I whimper. He pulls back once again and discards his shirt. I sit up again and rub my hands up and down his sculpted chest, loving him. I kiss him right where his heart is and he sighs softly. We are both kneeling now and so I try to remove his jeans, but fail miserably. He chuckles and steps off the bed to remove them slowly and sensually. When he removes his boxers, his cock springs free and I feel moisture pool between my legs. In a daring move that only he can bring out of me, I stand up and turn so my back is to him, and remove my shorts and panties, making sure that he can get a view of everything.

Before I am standing upright again, he's behind me, pulling me down so I'm on my back and he's thrusting into me, hard and fast.

"Oh yes…Ungh, Da-Damon…Oh _God_…" I moan as he takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. I grab his face, pulling it up to me so I can kiss him. His tongue thrusts into my mouth and I shiver. Our tongues begin to battle for dominance and it's like a dance. One of his hands reaches down to stroke my labia and I shudder, feeling my orgasm steal my breath away. I clench around his throbbing erection and he groans into my mouth, his own orgasm tearing through him.

He continues thrusting into me until the aftershocks wear off, at which point, he pulls out of me and rolls over so I'm on top of him. I kiss him on his chest and he laughs softly.

"So…you didn't tell him yet, did you?" He asks and I sigh.

"Not yet, but tomorrow I am," I reply and he lifts my chin up to look at him.

"Aren't you worried at what he will say?" He whispers and I shake my head.

"He can say whatever the hell he wants. It won't change the fact that _I love you, Damon_," I whisper back. "I was a fool to not see it before. But now that I have, I refuse to hide it any longer. I want you and only you. Besides," I add bitterly, "Stefan still loves Katherine and she still loves him. I'm nothing to him, really. I remind him of Katherine, and I remind you of her as well. But with you…It's different. I don't know how to explain it," I end, looking at him and smiling softly. He kisses me again and my body reacts, like always. He chuckles.

"Well, it seems someone could use another go," he mumbles, winking at me. He flips so he's on top again and kisses my neck. I shiver.

"I think someone could indeed," I reply, feeling his lips travel down my chest and stomach, reaching my still-slick folds. He kisses me right where I feel a throbbing and I arch off the bed. He sticks his tongue out and gives one, languid lick up my wetness. I moan and rub my nipples with my hands, needing something to do. He sticks two fingers inside me, continuing to lick and suck on my most sensitive flesh. And soon, he has me orgasming and calling out his name again. When my orgasm ends, I pull him up to me so I can kiss him, rolling him over to give him the same treatment.

I kiss down his chest, stroking and rubbing everything. He sighs in pleasure and I can feel how ready he is, his erection rubbing against my stomach. When I reach his engorged member, I can see beads of pre-come bubbling out of the head and I flick my tongue out, licking it. He jerks and grips the sheets, moaning. I take his shaft in one hand, wrapping my mouth around the tip of him and licking his bulbous head once more.

"Oh God, Elena…" he whisper-moans and I slide him further down my throat. I lift my head up, sucking and licking. I fondle his balls in one hand and grip his shaft with the other. He places a hand on the back of my head as I take him into my mouth once again, leading me.

When I feel him twitch inside me, I speed up, knowing he's close. And when he comes, I feel the hot liquid slide down my throat. I swallow until he's finished before letting his now soft member fall out of my mouth. I look up at him and he pulls me up to kiss me.

**(RATED M PART OVER DX) **

We lay in each other's arms the rest of the night, where I fall asleep to his heart.

**oOo**

Waking up, I roll over, feeling the bed empty beside me. I jump up, looking around and seeing that I'm alone. I look to my left and see a note with my name on it. I reach over and pick it up, opening it.

_Elena,_

_I'm sorry to have left you but I know how Stefan likes to pop by in the morning. I will see you later this evening. _

_Forever yours,_

_Damon_

I smile at the thoughtfulness of his letter and hop out of bed, going over to my dresser and pulling out a black and purple bra and undies set, walking to the closet where I pull out a pair of dark wash jeans and a red tank top, throwing them both on. I grab my black shawl and throw that on as well, along with some deodorant, perfume, and a necklace. I slip into my black ballet flats and grab my bag, heading into the bathroom to brush my teeth before going downstairs.

I grab a bowl of cereal and sit down to eat it, looking around the kitchen. The doorbell rings a few minutes later and I take my bowl to the sink, grabbing my bag and going over to the door. Stefan stands outside, a smile on his face. I smile back and give him a kiss, feeling the difference between his and Damon's lips. He takes my hand and leads me to his car. I get in, sighing. _Just a few more hours, Elena and then he'll know_ I think to myself as he pulls out of my driveway and begins the drive to school.

"So, there's a karaoke thing tonight at the grille," I tell him, and he looks over at me.

"And you wanna go?" He asks and I nod.

"I'm sure Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, and everyone else will go," I reply and he nods absentmindedly.

When we get to school, I gear up for battle, wondering when Damon will text me.

I don't get a text from him until 4th, my only class that doesn't have Stefan or any of my friends in it. I text him all 4th period, glad for the distraction.

_To: Eternal Stud  
>From: My Mocha Goddess<em>

_There's a Karaoke thingy 2nite at the grille…Wanna go? Ima tell Stef than…_

He replies instantly and I smile.

_To: My Mocha Goddess  
>From: Eternal Stud<em>

_Of course I'll come, honey! C U later XOXO (;_

Shaking my head, I turn my attention back to the teacher and know that I only have one more class until school ends, when I will be that much closer to being with my Damon…

**oOo**

"So, you guys are gonna be at The Grille later, right?" I ask my friends making sure. They all nod and I smile. "Okay, see you guys then," I reply with a wave, following Stefan to his car. We hop in and head to his place to go get ready.

Around 6:00, we leave the boarding house and head to The Grille.

When we get inside, all of our friends are already there. We sit down and soon, Damon arrives.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asks me, pointing to the only seat left: beside me. I shake my head, pretending to be slightly uncomfortable. Stefan visibly stiffens and I bite back a smirk.

"Alright, so to begin the night off, I wanna ask if we have any takers?" I look up at the stage and around the other people here. Seeing no one else, I stand up and make my way to the stage. "Alright, looks like Elena Gilbert is gonna amuse us for a few minutes!" The announcer calls out and everyone cheers. I smile at him and go over to Mrs. Lockwood, telling her the song I want to do. She nods and sets up the system. After a few moments of silence, _What's a Girl to Do_ by Bat for Lashes starts to play. Feeling everyone's eyes on me, I take a deep breath before singing.

_We walked arm in arm  
>But I didn't reel his touch<br>The desire I'd first tried to hide,  
>That tingling inside was gone<br>And when he asked me  
>'Do you still love me?'<br>I had to look away…  
>I didn't want to tell him<br>That my heart grows colder with each day_

_When you've loved for so long  
>That the thrill is gone<br>And your kisses at night are replaced with tears  
>And when your dreams are on<br>A train to train-wreck town  
>Then I ask you now, what's a girl to do?<em>

I look over at my friends and see that they keep glancing at Stefan, who is looking at the table. He looks up at me and I look straight into his eyes as I continue to sing.

_He said he'd take me away  
>That we'd work things out<br>And I didn't want to tell him  
>But it was than I had to say<br>Over the times we've shared It's all blackened out  
>And my bat lightning heart wants to fly away<em>

_When you've loved so long  
>That the thrill is gone<br>And your kisses at night  
>Are replaced with tears<br>And when your dreams are on  
>A train to train-wreck town<br>Then I ask you now…What's a girl to do?_

_What's a girl to do?_

As the song came to its end, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, opening them to look back at Stefan who looked murderously hurt and angry. He caught my eye and looked away again. I walk down the stage and over to my friends, noticing how they all have the bug-eye look to them. I blush at some of the compliments I receive as I walk to the table, and still receive when I sit down.

"Elena, where did you learn to sing like that?" Bonnie asks and I shrug, blushing.

"I loved it," Caroline replies and I smile.

We talk for a while before we all have to go our separate ways. When we leave, I give everyone a hug goodbye.

"Tonight was really fun," Bonnie and Caroline say and we all laugh. "Thanks for inviting us, Elena."

"No biggie," I reply. "We definitely should invest in a karaoke machine," I joke, smiling. I notice Stefan is by his car and I hastily give more goodbyes. I walk over to where he is and he looks at me with so much coldness that I almost balk. A wave of happiness fills me, however, because I've waited for this day for so long.

"What the hell was that all about?" He demands when I'm close enough. I furrow my brow.

"What do you mean?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"Don't play games with me, Elena. You sang that song to _me_. Not just because you wanted to sing it, but because you wanted _me _to hear it. Why?" I sigh, looking out at the street and clenching my jaw. I look down before meeting his eyes. Such pain and anger mingled there, but I only felt relief.

"I sang that song because I needed you to hear it, Stefan," I tell him. "I can't do this anymore. I've been waiting for the longest time to tell you that I wanted to end it, but I never found the right way. You must have seen it, I mean I only did everything I could to make you see it, all but actually _saying _it."

"Say what?" He replies and I look at him incredulously.

"You are un-fucking-believable," I gasp, shaking my head. "Don't you get it? I can't take all of your mopey, I'm-gonna-hate-myself-because-I-want-sympathy bullshit! When we first got together, yeah I fell for it, but after a while it just gets _really _annoying. Didn't you listen to the song? I don't love you anymore, Stefan…"

"That's fucking bullshit!" He yells, grabbing my upper arms. He shakes me as he continues. "You even told me yesterday that it was all because of Katherine! You don't mean this, Elena! I know you don't! You're just doing this because of Katherine, I know you are! Don't be stupid, Elena!"

"Let go of me!" I yell back, but his grip only tightens. "I don't love you! I can't remember when I did! All you do is gripe and complain and whine about Damon! You know what I think? I think you keep bringing up Katherine because you still love her! That's why you stay with me, because I remind you of her! You love _her_ and I don't love _you_!" His jaw drops and I sense eyes on us. I turn slightly and a small group has formed around us. He lets go of me and takes a step back and turns slightly. I stand there, breathing heavily, when I feel, faster than I ever would have thought, a stinging against my cheek, and my body slamming against the ground. I gasp and look up at Stefan, whose hand is outstretched the opposite way.

"Ohmigod! Elena, are you okay?" I look up as Caroline and Bonnie race over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumble, feeling my face.

"I'll take her home," a voice mumbles and I look up at Damon. He gives me a small smile and I place my hand in his.

"Hey Stefan," I call out when I'm standing. He looks at me mutely. "You wanna know why I don't love you anymore?" He nods. I look at Damon and smirk evilly. "This is why," I answer, pulling Damon to me and kissing him fervently. He kisses me back eagerly and smiles against my lips. We pull away and look at Stefan. "You were never enough for me, Stefan. I love Damon, and he loves me. I would say I'm sorry for it happening like this, but it would be a lie," I say and turn away, wrapping my arms around Damon's waist. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and we walk towards his car.

When we get to my place, he walks me up to my room where he lays with me all night.

"I'm sorry he hit you," he says sadly and I look at him.

"It's alright, Damon," I reply, kissing his knuckles. "I'm perfectly fine, and you know why?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Tell me why," he invites to which I smile.

"Because I have the sexiest vampire lying next to me and he…" I pause to kiss his neck, "…is…" another kiss on his jaw, "…all…" a kiss on his cheek, "…_mine_…" I whisper, kissing him on the lips. He kisses me back and I smile, finally happy that I have my true love with me and that we don't have to hide anymore.

"Will you still love me in the morning?" He asks in a hushed voice and I smile.

"Depends," I whisper back, "are you going to love me forever and ever?" He smiles.

"As long as you promise to spend forever with me," he replies. "Marry me." I gasp and pull back to look at him. "I'm perfectly serious," he continues, pulling out a black velvet box. Opening it, I see a diamond and ruby encrusted silver ring, with a matching men's ring. I look back up at him. His eyes hold such love and devotion, along with smoldering desire and compassion. I smile and slip the ring on my finger.

"I just have one condition," I reply, kissing him softly.

"What is that?" He asks.

"Make me a vampire," I reply and he looks at me. "After all," I continue, "When the sexiest vampire offers eternity…What's a girl to do?" His answering smile is dazzling.

"After you graduate," he promises and I smile.

"Than yes, I will marry you, Damon Salvatore." He smiles and kisses me soundly on the lips. Returning his kiss, we end up making love through the night. And not once did I think of Stefan…

**Awwwwwh ^sniffles^ Tear Tear .. That Was Cute If I Do Say So Myself Lol .. Well, You Know What Comes next XD ..REVIEW TIME! :DD … **

**You're Welcome **_**Dee87 **_**! Enjoy ! ((: **


End file.
